macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute 5
Absolute 5 is a song by Walküre in the Macross Δ television series. It was released on their album Walküre Trap! as track 1. Lyrics Romaji = koboreru yami no naka o mata hitotsubu hikari ga atsumatta nagai tabi no hate ni tsukarehateta utagoe daite kiseki o okosu tabi ni ukabu merodii kataku musubareta kuroi juuryoku sae fukikeseru hodo tsuyoku karimono no sora itsutsu de mugen ni kawaru kotae wa sore dake de ii hazu sa hayaku "miagetara?" hodokete chiru no nara subete ga owatta ato ni shite karesou na tenohira ni sekai o todokeru tame kudakehajimeteru onzou kizuna de oriagete kasaneawase koubousen saikou no uta ni nare adokenai otonatachi ga urooboe no itami de naiteru kotoba wa iranai yo sotto mimamoru dake de ii kibou ga otosu kage mo kanashimi mo nagashime de tondeiku wazuka na kikkake ni yubi o kake hajikeba ii hanareteshimaeba kagayaki wa kieteshimau kioku ga nukumori midasu nara hayaku "wasurechae" hitotsunagi no koe wa maiagaru hodo tsuyokunaru gojigen ni sakaseta hanabira o asu ni nagete nugichirakashite yo kanjou sono mama de ii kara mieru kurai daionryou nandodemo hibikaseyou "urusai na" hitori demo kaketara imi o ushinatteshimau kara tsunagari o nandomo tashikamete shinjiru dake hodokete chiru no nara subete ga owatta ato ni shite gokigen ni sakaseta hanataba o todokeru kara odorihajimeteru onzou hohoemi o ukabete kieru hodo tooku made yorokobi no uta narasou unmei ga kawaru made |-| Kanji = こぼれる闇の中を　また一粒　光が集まった 長い旅の果てに　疲れ果てた歌声抱いて 奇跡を起こす度に　浮かぶメロディー　固く結ばれた 黒い重力さえ　吹き消せるほど強く 借り物の空 ５つで無限に変わる 答えはそれだけでいいはずさ　早く 「見上げたら？」 ほどけて散るのなら　全てが終わった後にして 枯れそうな手の平に世界を　届けるため 砕け始めてる音像　絆で織り上げて 重ね合わせ攻防戦 最高の歌になれ あどけない大人達が　うろ覚えの痛みで泣いてる 言葉はいらないよ　そっと見守るだけでいい 希望が落とす影も　悲しみも流し目で飛んで行く わずかなきっかけに　指をかけ弾けばいい 離れてしまえば　輝きは消えてしまう 記憶がぬくもり乱すなら　早く 「忘れちゃえ」 ひとつなぎの声は　舞い上がるほど強くなる ５次元に咲かせた花びらを　明日に投げて 脱ぎ散らかしてよ感情　そのままでいいから 見えるくらい大音量 何度でも響かせよう 「うるさいな」 ひとりでも欠けたら　意味を失ってしまうから つながりを何度も確かめて　信じるだけ ほどけて散るのなら　全てが終わった後にして ゴキゲンに咲かせた花束を　届けるから 踊り始めてる音像　微笑みを浮かべて 消えるほど遠くまで 歓びの歌　鳴らそう 運命が変わるまで |-| English = Another ray of light gathered amid the overflowing darkness. Bearing an exhausted voice, it reached the end of its journey. Following miracle after miracle, melodies rising to the surface were tightly tied - Strong enough to blow away that black gravity. Under a borrowed sky, the 5 of us become eternal. I'm sure that's the only answer we need... so act quickly: "Why not look to the sky?" If we're destined to fall apart, at least hold out until this is all over... So we can deliver this world to those nearly withering hands! As our sound image begins to break apart, weave it together with these bonds: Layer upon layer, form a line of defense - Make it the greatest song ever known! Innocent adults are crying from the pain of a faint memory; Rather than extending words, we need only look over them, quietly. The shadows and sadness cast by hope fly by with sidelong glances; Given this smallest chance, we need only put our fingers to the strings. If we grow too distant, this radiance will fade; If our memories will eventually interfere with this warmth... then act quickly: "Forget already!" This single string of voices becomes strong enough to ascend... Take these flower petals bloomed in the 5th dimension and cast them unto tomorrow! Strip away those emotions, 'cause we're fine just as we are: Produce volume loud enough to see, Sounding out again and again! "It's so loud!" If even one of us is missing, this meaning will be lost; All we can do is keep re-affirming this connection. If we're destined to fall apart, at least hold out until this is all over... 'Cause we can deliver this happily blooming bouquet! As our sound image begins to dance, let a smile grace your lips: Resound this song of happiness, Sending it far enough to fade from sight - Until this fate is finally changed! Notes & Trivia *This song becomes selectable in Macross Δ Scramble after purchasing DLC Pack 2. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs